Ture Evil
by Spartan2199
Summary: A new bad guy has come to town with a reson but can ben out last his Jokes
1. Look out bellwood

At the old abandon toy factory there were servileness video an had seen the same video he had watched over a 100 times saw it was at an old ice cream factory there putting away some mugger was being bet by some big red thing and there he it after the poor man who was burley beaten for just for trying to take her money and then kill her ha the hero business was booming but "I will put a stop that" with next thing he saw the red thing glow and then there was a boy than he notice his watch was glowing than hhe put two and two together "that must be the sore of all his power o think of what fun I could have with that new toy" than he laughed that insane laugh of his "wah ahhh look out Bellwood hear comes joker"


	2. Boy you have no idea

As Dr. Animo ran through the Gotham City sewer system two thoughts were going through his head. was that the next time he'd try to steal carbon rods from a nuclear power plant that he would never no matter how dangerous it got he would not resort to escaping in to the sewers, and next time he would make sure not to run away in sneakers. Mean while only a few yards away were his pursuer ben10 who had very similar thought going on in his head then all of a sudden he lost Animo in the sewers. And in 5to10 minutes he was joined by his grandpa max and his cousin Gwen. then max asked the young Ben "did you find Animo?" Ben then replied "yea caught him sent him off to the police but diced to stay in the swear just because I loved it here so very much." "no need to act like an ass Ben!" his cousin remarked and just as a fight was in the making max heard a faint shirking. of course his grand kids did not hear for their ears were not as fine tuned as his. then he notice something coming from one of the pipes the water running from it had turned blood red. then he said "kids come over here." and they came over there and notice the blood red water to so they keep on moving towards the source of the mysterious water. and they had soon found that water came out of 3 sewer pipes so they split up Gwen to left a max to right and Ben down the middle. and he walk for what felt like an hour then all of a sudden he was quite aware of a person watching him. and then he saw what had to be one of Animo ugliest experiments ever a giant alligator. he secretly thought to himself that was a little bit funny. then he did something he never saw any of Animo experiments do before stand up. then Ben spoke up to the creature" all right swamp berth give me Animo or I will make wish you were never hatched." then the creature did something that Ben had never thought one of Animo creations could ever do he stated to laugh. then he did something even stranger he spoke" boy you have no idea of what you just steep in to do you, this is Gotham city were the psychopath rain supreme and plus I haven't had little boy in awhile." Ben quickly dogged his giant mouth and armed the Omnitrix and changed into an alien hero he called xlr8. of course he wanted four arms but now was no time to think about that. the creature looked Ben in his alien from and stared then he spoke in his thick Cajun accent again "now boy I din't expect you to come unprepared but don't try and scare me I've fought demons." xlr8 quickly ran up to the alligator man trying to do a super punch. which consisted of a punch at high-speed but that had failed and now the creature had his arm in his hand and he begin to crush it. and of course this is when the Omnitrix timed out. Ben could see his life flash be for his eyes as the drool for the creature's mouth then herd anther Strange noise it sound like almost like a boomerang. and then he heard his would be predator yelling in pain. then he heard a third more mysterious and scary voice coming from behind him "croc it took all of 8 seconds to find you." and then he could see what his tormentor was complaining about. it was a razor sharp bat shaped knife which was keeping the hand that he was being held with firmly stuck to the ground. he quickly backed up from the creature and hit the voice he looked down as Ben looked up it was a man dressed in a bat suit. he stared at the Omnitrix for a sec then push Ben out of the way. by this time croc had got out of the tarp and charged at the man in the bat suit. all of a sudden he did one of the coolest things Ben has ever seen. the bat guy did a back flip over croc head and was able to hit him in under three seconds on the top of the head on the back of the neck and in the middle of the back when croc stop his charge after not hitting the bat dude. he look back at the bat and the boy and said" next time hu batse." and collapsed Ben then asked the bat guy" is he dead" "no don't wary the cops will be any second to pick him up" he look up at the open man hole "who are you" "im Batman" then shoot a grappling hook out of the sewers and on to a building and disappeared into the night.


End file.
